


Roomies

by StarSparkle2403



Series: Accidental Baby Acquisition [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSparkle2403/pseuds/StarSparkle2403
Summary: Peter and Alaric have come into Tony and Steve's lives, but what happens when the kids have to share a room?





	Roomies

“Where is Alaric supposed to sleep?”

“We could just put him and Peter in the same room instead of making a whole new nursery.”

“But Peter’s room is on your floor.”

“So? I have extra rooms you can stay in Capsicle.”

***

“How’s sharing a floor with Stark going so far?”

“It’s not that bad, surprisingly,” Steve said as he warmed up a bottle of formula for Alaric. “I feel kind of bad for waking him up when Ari cries, though.”

Sam nodded sagely. “Yeah, I remember when my sister’s kids would wake me up while I was babysitting them. Their cries were piercing.”

“Ari’s are horrible. I thought someone was attacking him the first time,” Steve admitted, sitting down on the couch to feed his son.

Sam sat next to him and turned on the TV. “So,” he said, “are we putting the search for you-know-who on hold for now?”

Steve paused for a second, thinking, but ultimately said, “For now.”

***

“How’s sharing a floor with Steve going so far?”

“It’s really easy,” Tony said, laying on his stomach on the floor with Peter playing in front of him. “The bean’s crying isn’t great on the eardrums, but I could get used to it. Plus, I think Peter likes the company, don’t you bud?” He tickled Peter’s belly, and the baby giggled, dropping his blocks and reaching for Tony.

Tony grinned and picked him up, sitting him in his lap as he leaned back against Bruce’s armchair. Leaning over Tony’s shoulder, Bruce said, “He’s a happy baby, isn’t he?”

“He really is. He’s really gentle, too,” Tony said, pressing a kiss to Peter’s forehead. “Ari is so much younger than him, but Pete’s always careful around him.”

Peter smiled up at Bruce, and held his arms out. Bruce smiled back and took him from Tony. He kept his eyes on Peter as he spoke, “You know, I’m really glad you kept him, Tony.”

“I am too.”

***

Steve flopped down next to Tony on the couch after stumbling into the room. “He’s finally asleep.”

“The joys of having a baby,” Tony chuckled.

“Ugh.” Steve slumped over, his head landing on Tony’s shoulder. “Sometimes I wonder why I’m doing this. It’s harder than anything I’ve ever done before, and that’s saying something.”

Tony ran a hand through the other man’s hair. “You do this because you love him,” he said softly, “and that’s why it’s worth it.”


End file.
